


cold weather cuddles [FANART]

by ADarlingMess (ADarlingWrites)



Series: darling's fanart archive [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADarlingWrites/pseuds/ADarlingMess
Summary: tumblr mirror|twitter mirror
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Lone Wanderer
Series: darling's fanart archive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920520
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	cold weather cuddles [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to draw some fluff to offset the heaviness of the Charon/LW fic I'm writing so please have some cuddles and Charon wearing an ushanka
> 
> I'm not used to drawing dogs so Dogmeat looks a little wonky oof


End file.
